


Room for two

by Em626



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Witcher Secret Santa 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em626/pseuds/Em626
Summary: When Yennefer is forced to spend the night in the same room as Tissaia some truths are revealed.
Relationships: Sabrina Glevissig & Triss Merigold, Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45
Collections: The Witcher Secret Santa 2020





	Room for two

**Author's Note:**

> For @madame-andromeda on tumblr for the Witcher 2020 Secret Santa Event.  
> My prompts were light angst with a happy ending with hurt/comfort.  
> Happy Holidays everyone!

Yennefer doesn’t quite know how she ended up being locked inside Tissaia’s cabin at 3 o’ clock in the morning. Well that’s a lie. She knows exactly how she ended up there; she just regrets every decision she made that led her up to this lovely predicament.

Yennefer glanced up from her phone after the third thumping noise she could hear emanated from outside the cabin door. She let the first one go assuming it was one of her students winding her up. The second time she ignored because frankly she was too lazy to get up out her bed and check. The third time however she pulled herself up from the bed and swung open the door to reveal: absolutely nothing? She scanned the holiday park for any sign as to what the disturbances were. After giving the site another once over she sighed, turning around to go back to her natural state of being asleep. It was then that she realised what the disturbance was. She was met with a skunk that had made its way across the wooden flooring to settle itself on top her mattress and didn’t seem to be making an attempt to move anytime soon. Yennefer took a step forward and the skunk tensed up, tail high in the air and eyes angrily glaring at her own. Yennefer took one look at the animal knowing what it could do when threatened and made a beeline out of her cabin. Which is how she ended up outside Tissaia De Vries own place of lodging at 11pm on a Friday night during a school trip she was chaperoning.

She took a gander at the night sky and gaged the wind speed around her. Maybe it’s just better if I sleep outside she thought to herself. Would save a whole lot of talking and awkward stares from the teacher if she did. She took a big breath in and knocked on the door to Tissaia’s lodge. She heard a quick shuffle and then a click of the door’s lock as it opened up to reveal a disheveled Tissaia in her nightgown and, was that bunny slippers? She smirked at the display in front of her and took a mental picture because she is in no way ever getting this opportunity to see Tissaia in this state ever again.

“Is there any reason as to why you’re standing on my porch at-“ she looked at the time on her watch and sighed in realisation of to how late it actually was “03:03 in the morning.”

Yennefer shrugged nonchalantly, “Oh you know, was just in the neighbourhood and thought I’d pop on over and introduce myself to the residents.”

Tissaia glanced over to Yennefer’s cabin which had the door left wide open. She then looked back to Yennefer even more confused.

Yennefer sighed, “There may or may not be a skunk currently residing in my room and as much as I would love the company tonight I really don’t want to be sprayed and smell like Jaskier’s week old laundry for the reminder of my time on this trip.”

“Go to Triss’ cabin then. I’m sure she’d love the slumber party experience.”

Yennefer scoffed. “Oh honey, she’s shacked up with Sabrina and as much as I’d love a good old threesome, I would really welcome getting some z’s before I have to deal with dozens of hormonal teenagers starting at my ass for 8 hours straight.”

She watched as Tissaia’s brain processed the information she was given. She probably shouldn’t have just outed Triss like that but come on, it was so obvious. Besides, she knew Sabrina only volunteered to be a chaperone so she could spent time with the redhead. From what she heard as she passed Triss’ cabin on the way over things seemed to be going pretty well for them.

Tissaia moved to the side and extended her arm out as an invitation to walk on in. She smiled gratefully and made her way on in and gaped at the display in front of her.

“How on earth did you get all this!” Yennefer said pointing at the double bed in front of her and the flat screen TV mounted on the opposite wall. Tissaia made her way over to the bed and shrugged casually. 

“I asked.”

Yennefer repeated Tissaia’s words, “you asked?”

Tissaia sneaked under the covers and propped up the pillows so she could lean back against the head board. “Yes dear. You’d be surprised what you can get if you simply ask people nicely instead of threatening to knock them into next week.”

Yennefer rolls her eyes at the statement, she takes a second look around her surroundings and realises that in order for Tissaia to have a bigger bed they must have took out the bunkbeds in return. She then realises that she has nowhere to sleep. The worry must have been evident on her face as Tissaia lifts up the duvet and beckons her over.

“Unless you want to sleep on the floor dear you better hurry up and get in before we loose anymore heat.”

Yennefer glared at her skeptically and then grinned, “Oh honey, If you wanted to get me in-between the sheets with you all you had to do was ask.”

Tissaia mimicked Yennefer’s early action of rolling her eyes but invited her over regardless. “We’re adults Yennefer, I think we should be able to share a bed for one night without any shenanigans.”

“Shenanigans? You have been spending way too much time with the students if that word is now one you have in your vocabulary.”

“Shut up and get in Yennefer.”

“Is that how you seduced Vilgefortz into your bed last night?”

Tissaia stares at her with a deadpanned expression, “You know as well as I do Yennefer that Vilgefortz has as much sexual appeal as a slipper. Now again, shut up and get in.” She says holding up the covers so she can scoot in.

Yennefer nodded and did a mock salute, “Aye Aye Captain.”

“Must you be so impertinent?”

“Must you be so persistent?”

Tissaia looked at Yennefer and gave the smallest of smiles before her usual unreadable face took it’s place once more.

“Are we forever destined to be at each others throats I wonder?”

Yennefer laughs as she makes her way under the sheets and moans appreciatively at the warmth. “It seems we have no other way of communicating.”

Tissaia nods at her statement. “You always were one for talking first and thinking later.”

Yennefer let’s out a loud gasp, “Miss De Vries, that is no way to speak to a former pupil. I could take that remark up to the school board of directors.”

“You know as well as I do that the the board would have expelled you long ago if I hadn’t had put my neck on the line for you.”

Yennefer remembered her school years quite vividly. She was never one for studying or turning up to class. The information just didn’t stay in her head no matter how hard she tried. It’s not that she didn’t want to do well and achieve great things, she just physically couldn’t. She swears her brain is wired differently to everyone else. She nearly risked her place at Aretuza High when she set fire to the board of the director’s car and scratched “Demon Lord” into it’s exterior. In her defence Stregebor did publicly tell the whole school of her background and her lack of parental figures due to the schools speaker system being turned on at the time.

What she didn’t realise however is how Tissaia had stormed into Stregobor’s office not long after she left and threatened to end him and his career if he didn’t drop all charges against Yennefer and to never step within five feet of her again.

“Why did you do it?”

Tissaia looked at Yennefer and rested her head against the headboard who took a moment to formulate a response.

“You remind me a lot of myself Yennefer. You have so much potential hidden under that bravado of yours and I honestly wish you would see what countless others around you see when they look at you.”

Yennefer shook her head at Tissaia’s speech. “The only thing people want after looking at me Tissaia is a quick fuck.” She hung her head down in shame, “It’s all they ever want.” She whispered to herself.

A hand came up, making it’s way through her raven locks curtaining her face and rested softly against her cheek. Yennefer couldn’t help the tear that escaped, running down her face to be brushed away by the older woman. Her former teacher, former Headmistress. What on earth am I doing here she thought to herself.

“It’s pointless Tissaia. Everything is pointless.” She shifted her head away, scared that her body already missed the touch of the other woman, craving the contact almost. Yennefer may have moved but Tissaia stayed completely still, looking at her and silently encouraging her to let it all out.How does she do that? Yennefer wonders. It’s as if Tissaia was the only person that could look deep inside her soul and see her. See her for who she really is.

She took a big exhale, fighting the tears that no doubt would make a reappearance later. “I have no legacy to leave behind, no family.” She fights the words that follow, “It’s time to accept that life has no more to give.”

She closes her eyes and the floodgates open. Tear’s silently stream down her face as she relives her childhood in flashes. Her father disowning her and her mother submitting to her father’s demands also abandoning her. The countless attacks from students the led her spine to become disfigured and the need for numerous correctional surgeries. Every business owner turning her down due to the lack of qualifications and her reputation that had manifested over the years as someone who always be done for a good time. She wasn’t wanted, she wasn’t needed, she would never be loved.

She feels her hands being picked up and smoothed ever so softly. She slowly opens her eyes to see a teary eyed Tissaia staring right through her.

“My darling, when will you ever realise, you still have so much left to give.”

Her response is cut off by herself being pulled and enveloped into a hug. Tissaia’s hand rubbing up and down her back as she tries to even out her breathing and stop the flow of tears. Minutes they stay like this, relishing in each other’s warmth.

Yennefer removes herself from the comfort of Tissaia’s arms to look into the brown eyes of Tissaia’s. She looses herself in the burnt orbs for a second. Reminding her of an eclipse, never once has she ever took the time to admire the beauty before her. She often thought people with brown eyes were boring, the colour of mud and dirt but no. The eyes before her were quite different. Each one reminding her of a sunset so dark and rich, but when the light shines on them just for a second; you see such beauty Yennefer had thought were only real in books. It’s funny how looking into someone’s eyes could reveal so much about that person. What they were thinking, what they were feeling and more importantly she knew that Tissaia was feeling the same.

“Tissaia, I -“

“Hush now.” Tissaia leant forwards, bringing her hand up once more to settle in it’s familiar resting spot and closing the distance as the most gentlest of kisses made its way to her lips. Yennefer moaned at the contact and the spark that ignited within her from just a few seconds of the older woman’s touch.

Yennefer rested her forehead against Tissaia’s and smiled. “You have no idea how long I have been wanting to do that.” She admits out loud for the first time.

Tissaia let out a small laugh and tucked a stray strand of hair behind the younger girl’s ear that had come away from the rest. “And all it took was an intruding skunk.”

They both lie down together hands intertwined, both quite happy to lay there in the quiet, soaking in the silence. Yennefer’s mind starts wandering. She relives all her interactions with the woman next to her and tries to pinpoint when she knew she had fell for her. One memory in particular kept entering the forefront of her head.

_She remembers being late for class after already being warned that if she kept up this lateness streak it would end in exclusion. She ran up to the gates and made it to the school gates only for them to shut in her face by Fringilla. Fringilla and her had never gotten on since their first days at Aretuza High but Yennefer being crownedschool president of their house was the fuel Fringilla needed to make her life living hell. She remembered Fringilla walking away with her trademark smirk leaving Yennefer on the wrong side of the gate with the threat of expulsion looming nearer and nearer. It was then that Miss De Vries spotted her from her classroom and went out of her way to find the spare set of keys to avoid disciplinary action despite nearly being late. She gave Tissaia a big crocodile grin, Tissaia simply replying with “You will be the death of me Miss Vengerburg.”_

Tissaia’s mind also seemed to have the same train of thought as her mind flashed to Yennefer’s first day as the new admin at Aretuza High. _  
_

_She had remembered the name straight away and put in a good word to the HR department and a very strong recommendation. A recommendation from Tissaia was like gold dust. Her interview was at 9am. It was now 8:57 and she was cursing under her breath. She had put a good word in for this girl so she better at least have the curtesy of turning up so she could strangle her herself. It was at that moment when she saw a car pull up and a disheveled Yennefer practically jump out the door and beeline to the school gates. She looks up at last to see none other than Miss De Vries. She smirks at the familiar face as they both walk in tandem into the school building. “You always were the death of me Miss Vengerburg.”_

Both woman laugh at reliving their memories again and when they turn too look at each other they both knew what had transpired, even without words they always seemed to have a way to communicate to each other. Now was no different. Tissaia had fallen for Yennefer and Yennefer? Well Yennefer fell in love with Tissaia the instant their eyes had met. It seemed her only way of hiding what Yennefer deemed as a weakness was to turn that love into hatred and spite. Over the years it seemed the lie became so ingrained into her head that it became reality. Yennefer shook her head as if to wash away those negative thoughts. They are here now and that’s all that matters.

She turned to look at Tissaia and reciprocated the movement and both laughed at the series of events that had let them to where they are now. Yennefer going out on a whim and applying for a admin assistant job at the school she once loathed, the history teacher Coral coming down with the flu a day before this trip was scheduled and Yennefer reluctantly offering to substitute Coral’s place after countless pleas and begs from her friend and biology teacher Triss. A skunk miraculously making it’s way into her room when she is sure skunks aren’t native to this area. All this led up to here and now. She was in Tissaia’s bed, in Tissaia’s arms and kissing Tissaia.

She pulled her in for another kiss which quickly took a turn when things became heated and once Yennefer managed to illicit a moan from the older woman she vowed to herself she would find every single way to ensure she heard that sound again.

A loud knock on the door made them both jump back and end the impromptu make out session.

“If you two love birds are ready we have a group of rowdy teens to hustle up and sort out!”

“Sabrina, they have finally got together and you ruin the moment by slamming on their door?”

“Hey! I drove a skunk two and a half hours down the motorway for you and I’m getting a telling off?”

Tissaia and Yennefer looked at each other briefly.

“You put the skunk in my room?” Yennefer all but shouted.

“Shit.” Was all that could be heard as Sabrina sprinted to her cabin and shut the door firmly behind her leaving a Triss to answer for her actions as Tissaia reluctantly opened the door.

Triss turned a bright shade of red at seeing the headmistress and then Yennefer sneak up behind her.

‘Ah, Well - yes - hmm. I am going to go, yes this way.” As she points in the direction of the kitchen area and making a quick escape from the scene.

“Seems like everyone knew about us before we did.” Tissaia says watching the redhead run off into the distance.

“Apparently so.” Resting her head in the crook of Tissais’s shoulder and smiling.

“Though there is one problem to all this.” Tissaia said breaking the contact between them.

“How are we going to get rid of a skunk?”

Yennefer looked at her cabin and hen over to Sabrina’s and grinned. “I have one or two ideas.” She said smugly looking at Tissaia and winking.

Though those ideas could wait, as Yennefer slammed the door shut and intended to make full use of the time they had left together before that they had to entertain a group of students that didn’t want to be here as much as the next person. That all can wait, because now Yennefer see’s a future, a family, and she is not alone. She is loved, and that is all she ever wanted.


End file.
